Té para locos
by SoE Lee
Summary: One-Shot. Sakura lo miró como si estuviera completamente loco. Confirmó que su madre tenía razón sobre el té de vainilla. Uno no podía pedir cordura de alguien que le gustase esa bebida. Pero decidió seguirle el juego a aquel extraño. De todas formas, era improbable que lo volviera a ver de nuevo.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes son de CLAMP y la historia es completamente mía.

 **Nota** : Esto es un poco sinsentido, pero hecho con amor (?)

* * *

 **Té para locos**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto siempre frecuentaba la misma cafetería los martes en la tarde, a la misma hora que la lluvia caía a raudales y el aroma de la bebida le reconfortaba el alma.

Le gustaba estar ahí, después de recibir cuatro largas horas de clases de historia del arte. Le encantaba llenarse de conocimiento, pero siempre terminaba con un punzante dolor de cabeza que solo la cafeína parecía capaz de quitar.

Era un bonito lugar para pensar. Le gustaba imaginar situaciones hipotéticas mientras estaba sentada en su mesa habitual sosteniendo la taza entre sus dedos pálidos.

Una vez se imaginó que asaltaban el local y que ella le estallaba su taza de café hirviendo al criminal en la cabeza, siendo la heroína. Otra vez se imaginó que un cineasta famoso entraba y se fijaba en ella y le pedía que fuera su actriz principal en su siguiente película. También recordaba la vez que imaginó que podía convertir su café en té de vainilla, pero eso solo fue un producto de su conciencia por no ordenar el antojo que tuvo aquel día.

Pero en aquel instante, cuando vio entrar a aquel joven castaño, de piel blanca y alto, no estuvo segura si ya se había vuelto tan loca para pensar que él también era producto de sus fantasías, o si él en serio estaba ahí. Pero parecía improbable que se lo estuviera imaginando. Era demasiado apuesto para que saliera de su mente.

El chico se sentó en la mesa frente a la de ella.

Por suerte, pensó ella, no se sentó en la silla que le daba la espalda, así podría ver mejor su rostro.

Ella apartó la mirada violentamente cuando él fijó sus ojos en ella. Casi muere de la vergüenza.

A los pocos minutos la mesera se acercó a tomarle la orden al chico. Ella, al igual que Sakura, parecía embobada viendo al muchacho.

—¿Deseas ordenar algo?

—Un té de vainilla, por favor —respondió él.

Sakura sonrió sin intenciones de hacerlo, fue algo instintivo, cuando lo escuchó ordenar. Y es que su madre le solía decir que las personas que beben té de vainilla estaban tan locas como ella. El comentario se debía a que la madre de Sakura detestaba el té, y fue ella quien le implantó la costumbre de tomar café.

Si había un poco de razón en el té de vainilla asociado a la locura, poco le importaba a Sakura. Compartía un gusto con aquel extraño y eso parecía suficiente para ella.

La mesera le sirvió la taza de té, y le dejó una notita.

Sakura pensó que probablemente sería su número de teléfono, y se sintió un poco desanimada de que él correspondiera a la mesera. Pero él se limitó a darle las gracias por el té.

El muchacho le dio un sorbo al té y fijó su vista en la ventana que daba a la calle. A estas horas no pasaba ningún auto y con la lluvia no pasaban muchos peatones tampoco. Solo se veía el agua estrellarse contra el vidrio de la ventana y contra el asfalto.

Toda la pose del muchacho le recordó una foto que su profesor les había mostrado durante la clase.

Con todo el disimulo del mundo, ella sacó su cámara fotográfica de su bolso y la enfocó en él, tratando de capturar su perfil, su reflejo en la ventana y la lluvia.

Pero se le olvidó quitarle el flash.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó él con un tono cortante y brusco.

Sakura se quería morir de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo le explicaba a ese sujeto que tuvo el arrebato de locura de fotografiarlo?

Solo se le ocurrió algo que decir.

—¿Quieres ver cómo quedaste en la fotografía?

El muchacho la vio con ojos de loco, definitivamente molesto.

—Quiero que la borres.

—Creo que te ves bien, incluso creo que puede servirme para mi trabajo de retrato fotográfico.

—No vas a usar esa fotografía porque la borrarás en este instante.

—¿Podrías al menos ver la fotografía antes de que me obligues a borrarla?

El muchacho molesto se levantó de la mesa y le arrebató la cámara a Sakura. A ella le dio la impresión de que la borraría él por su propia cuenta, y aunque la actitud de él le parecía grosera, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba en su derecho de enojarse.

Si a ella la hubieran fotografiado de la manera que ella lo había hecho, probablemente se le hubiera tirado encima a la persona para golpearla por acosadora.

Ella alzó su cabeza para ver como el chico sujetaba la cámara entre sus manos. Sus facciones se habían relajado y no parecía tan molesto.

—¿Estudias fotografía?

—Estudio Arte, recibo un curso de fotografía.

Él suspiró y le devolvió la cámara.

La foto seguía en la pantallita, símbolo de que no la había borrado.

—Eres buena —confesó—. Quiero decir que es una buena fotografía.

—¿Me permitirás usarla para mi proyecto, entonces?

Él se regresó a su mesa, tomó su taza de té y se acercó nuevamente hasta Sakura, sentándose frente a ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Y tú?

—Syaoran Li.

Ella le sonrió encantada. Después del susto del flash, pensó que ese muchacho la demandaría por acoso o algo similar. No pensó que la trataría con amabilidad.

—Puedes conservar la foto, si me dices el nombre de tu profesor de fotografía.

No se le ocurrió una buena razón para que él quisiera saber eso, pero no le pareció que fuera información relevante.

—Profesora, de hecho. Tomoyo Daidouji.

Él sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando escuchar esa respuesta.

—Creo que he escuchado hablar de ti, Sakura. Mi prima, Meiling, es la novia de Tomoyo, tu profesora.

Lo miró sorprendida. ¿Él había escuchado hablar de ella? La única manera de que eso hubiera sucedido es que su profesora le hablara de ella, y eso tampoco la tranquilizaba demasiado.

—No te preocupes, ella te considera la mejor de sus estudiantes. Veo que no estaba equivocada.

—No sé qué decir —dijo avergonzada—. ¿Gracias?

Syaoran rio, pero Sakura no le veía lo gracioso. Estaba bastante apenada.

—Meiling suele discutir con Tomoyo por causa de ti, creo que está celosa.

—¿Celosa de mí? ¡Pero no me conoce!

—Tomoyo habla constantemente de ti. Creo que le sorprenderá ver que me fotografiaste para tu proyecto.

—Empiezo a creer que es una mala idea usar esa fotografía. No debí haberla tomado en primer lugar, lo lamento.

—No lo lamentes. Y no importa cual foto escojas para tu proyecto, puedo asegurar que tendrás una buena calificación. Tienes talento.

—Gracias —murmuró Sakura avergonzada.

Deseó tener el cabello largo para esconder su rostro detrás de él, como lo hacían las chicas en las películas y en los libros, pero tuvo que quedarse con su rostro rojo al descubierto, por culpa de su corte de cabello.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, en el cual Sakura aprovechó para darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —preguntó Syaoran de repente. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, dudosa de que querría confesarle él a ella—. La chica de allá, la mesera, me dio su número de teléfono.

Sakura frunció el ceño, molesta. ¿Se estaba regodeando? No esperaba que él fuera de esos hombres arrogantes.

—¿Y? —preguntó, tal vez más molesta de lo que debía estarlo. Era un desconocido, después de todo.

—Lo interesante es lo que escribió allí.

—¿Qué escribió?

—Puso "usted me parece muy guapo" —dijo leyendo la nota en voz alta y se la tendió. Sakura la tomó alzando una ceja. Era, en efecto, un arrogante—. El elogio no es lo interesante de la nota. Sino que usó "usted" en vez de "tú".

—Creo que suena en exceso formal.

—Creo que me gusta más usted.

Sakura se sonrojó de golpe.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quiero decir, me gusta más como suena cuando la gente habla de "usted" que cuando la gente habla de "tú". Me parece incluso más romántico.

—¿Más romántico?

—Sí. Suena muchísimo más fuerte, más honesto y profundo decirle a alguien "Yo a usted la amo" que un simple "Te amo".

Sakura lo miró como si estuviera completamente loco. Confirmó que su madre tenía razón sobre el té de vainilla. Uno no podía pedir cordura de alguien que le gustase esa bebida.

Pero decidió seguirle el juego a aquel extraño. De todas formas era improbable que lo volviera a ver de nuevo.

—¿Puedo pedirle algo? —preguntó ella, haciendo énfasis en el ustedeo.

—Lo que usted desee —respondió el con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

—¿Puedo darle un sorbo a su té?

Syaoran miró la taza en frente de él y la empujó hasta ella. Parecía confundido y divertido a la vez.

Sakura puso sus labios en el borde de la taza y dejó que el líquido caliente entrara en su boca y le bajara por su garganta. Estaba tan delicioso como esperaba. Y contrastaba bastante con el sabor de su café.

—Usted me parece bonita, Sakura.

—Y usted me parece que está loco, Syaoran.

Él se rio.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también.

Syaoran dejó que ella se terminara el té y ella lo hizo sin remordimiento alguno.

Afuera había parado de llover, y ella con tristeza se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. Las horas se le habían pasado volando desde que él entró a la cafetería.

—Creo que debo irme ya—dijo Sakura, confirmando en su reloj lo que ya era evidente.

Syaoran se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que ella.

—Fue un placer conocerte Sakura.

—Lo mismo digo, Syaoran.

Sakura caminó hasta la puerta del local, y por un momento, antes de abrirla, no estuvo segura si se lo estaba imaginando o si de verdad estaba ocurriendo, pero una mano le tocó el hombro.

Se volteó para ver a Syaoran frente a ella, y se repitió mentalmente que ella no podría imaginarse algo así.

—Me gustaría verte de nuevo —dijo Syaoran con su voz fuerte y segura, aunque su rostro estaba ligeramente teñido de rojo.

—Y a mí a usted —dijo Sakura, poniéndose de puntitas y besando la mejilla de Syaoran antes de salir por fin del local.

* * *

 **Pequeñas aclaraciones:**

Cotidianamente hablo de "usted", aunque sé que casi la totalidad de la gente que me lee no lo hace. Así que espero que no les molestara y que les haya gustado lo suficiente para dejar un review en este one-shot sinsentido:)


End file.
